


Day 8: Snow

by BluePlanetTrash



Series: Merry Langstmas (12 Days of Christmas) [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Merry Langstmas, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: Lance has never seen snow before they arrived on the ice planet. He always thought that snow was fluffy and warm by the way that it looked. Instead of being put out, he started playing in it. He also didn't know that he could get sick by it.





	Day 8: Snow

When Lance looked at pictures of snow in magazines and books, he always thought that it looked so fluffy and warm. He never had the opportunity on Earth to go and visit somewhere cold enough to get snow, so when they landed on a planet that was completely covered with the stuff, he was understandably excited for it. When he got outside and found himself in the blistering cold, destroying any previous expectations he had of the stuff he wasn’t disappointed like the others thought he might be. Instead, he scooped some up and threw it back at them, starting their first team snowball fight. At the time he couldn’t imagine why people complained about the snow, it was so much fun!

At least it was until they all went back inside hours later when it was time to get ready for bed. They headed off to their separate rooms to change into their normal clothes again. His hands felt unbearably itchy and hot as he started to peel the black body suit off. The same going for the rest of his body; although it was cold to the touch and shivering it felt like he was burning from the inside out. He changed into his robe and pants quickly and curled up under his covers, trying to generate warmth under his covers. He hoped that he would be able to fall asleep even though he was still shivering violently. He thought that maybe he should go ask the others if it was normal to be cold for a little while after, but he didn’t want to seem dumb in front of them if it was something that happened often. He tugged the blankets tighter around his body and clenched his eyes shut, hoping for sleep. It wouldn’t come for several fitful hours.

The paladins waited around the breakfast table waiting for Lance to appear. They just knew that he would spend the morning talking about the fun they had in the snow the previous day and couldn’t wait for him to show up and see how happy he was. He should have been to the dining hall by now though and they were starting to worry about him.

“I’ll go check on him,” Shiro decided standing up from his spot at the table. As he made his way to the quarters he couldn’t help but worry about the paladin. It wasn’t like him to be late to breakfast nowadays. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for a reply. He didn’t get one. He knocked again and pressed his ear to the door, hoping to hear some sort of muffled snort or panicked response from him but there was only silence.

“Lance?” He called once last time. Again silence. He pressed his hand to the scanner and the door slid open. He could clearly see Lance laying curled up on the bed, but it didn’t explain why he didn’t open the door. He knew for a fact that Lance was a light sleeper. He quietly walked over and gently shook his shoulder. There was a low groan from the teen and he quickly did it again, making Lance turn over and open his eyes slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows up at Shiro, as if he was confused why he was there.

“Hey Lance, you coming to breakfast?” He asked with a smile. Silence once again greeted him, and he finally noticed the flush on his cheeks and that his shirt was soaking through with sweat.

“Oh my god Lance,” he said panicked as he pressed his hand on to Lance’s forehead.

“Mark? Is that you?” Lance’s weak voice asked. His hands came up and wrapped around Shiro’s wrist, keeping it pressed against his forehead. Shiro’s eyes widened, he recognized the name from Lance’s stories from home. It was his older brother; if Lance thought that Shiro was Mark then his fever was high enough that he was hallucinating. He had to get him to the med bay immediately.

“I’ve got to get you to see Coran, okay Lance?” He asked coming closer ready to scoop up him up. Lance hesitated for a second before nodding his head slightly. He didn’t need any other indication before he had Lance in his arms and began heading towards the med bay.

He laid him down before he sprinted back to the dining hall and burst into the room.

“Lance is sick, he’s hallucinating, he needs help now!” He called frantically into the room. Immediately everyone jumped up and followed him back to the med bay where Lance was blearily looking around the ceiling, sweating and wheezing the entire time. Coran got to work instantly, hooking up machines and readying medicine around him. Lance looked back over to the group and his eyes caught on Shiro again. He flung his arm out towards him, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Mark!” He cried out brokenly, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. Shiro could almost hear his heart break before he rushed over to his bedside, taking Lance’s hand in his. He may not Lance’s blood brother but he was just as close. If he needed Mark to be here for him right now, then he would be Mark. Lance’s arms came around Shiro’s waist and he shoved his head on his stomach with a cry.

“I missed you so much!” He cried nuzzling into his stomach. Shiro shallowed and pushed his fingers through Lance’s damp hair. He knew how homesick he was for Earth, and how much he tried to hide his feelings.

“I missed you too buddy,” he said leaning down to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I’m sorry, it took so long for me to come home, I wanted to come back sooner but people needed me up there,” Lance admitted quietly squeezing around Shiro’s waist. “They actually needed me up there Mark,” he said in amazement, looking up at Shiro with a smile on his face. Shiro’s heart dropped.

“Of course they needed you up there, you’re strong and brave why wouldn’t they need you?” Shiro tried. Lance let out a little laugh.

“That’s not me Mark, that’s Hunk, he’s the bravest guy I know,” he said. Hunk’s head perked up at the mention of his name.

“He was so scared so many times but no matter what he always pushed through, did you know that he’s my best friend too?” He asked clenching his hands in the back of Shiro’s shirt.

“Of course I knew that Lance,” Shiro chuckled looking over to Hunk who had a blush staining his face along with a small smile.

“Keith and Pidge were there too though; Pidge is the smartest person I’ve ever seen and Keith is just so cool, I wish I could be more like him sometimes,” he admitted softly into the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. The two of them still heard him though. Keith looked floored by the revelation while Pidge seemed to preen at the compliments.

“We met aliens up there too!” He said excitedly with a wide grin. “Allura and Coran, they are the last Alteans but that didn’t stop them from trying to defeat Zarkon or anything! Coran is so loyal and nice and he spends a lot of time with me when no one else is around and Allura is super strong and can get along with anybody!” He took one arm from where it was around Shiro and waved it around above him as he tried to describe the two of them. They were watching him in interest now. Although Coran was still trying to gather up supplies for Lance, he now had a fond smile on his face. Allura looked stunned at Lance, she expected him to have said something about her looks instead of her diplomacy. Shiro was broken away from his observation when Lance excitably hit him on the chest. When he looked down at him again, his eyes were also glittering in excitement.

“I met my hero up there Mark!” He whispered.

“And who is that?” He asked, genuinely curious. He hadn’t seen Lance act differently towards anybody that would have suggested that he looked up to them.

“You know! Takashi Shirogane! I met him! He knows who I am!” He smiled ear to ear, shaking Shiro’s arm in excitement. Shiro’s eyes widened. He was Lance’s hero? He would’ve never guessed.

“Well, will I ever meet this Shirogane?” He asked still playing the part of Lance’s brother, ignoring the other paladin’s snickers. His brows furrowed when Lance’s smile dropped and he looked down at the bed sheets.

“I don’t think so, he doesn’t like me very much,” he said quietly.

“What? Why would you think that?” He asked in shock, leaning down to meet eyes with Lance. He was devastated to see tears collecting in his eyes.

“I’m not strong Mark! I’m not smart, I’m not brave, I’m not talented, I’m not anything! I’m nothing compared to them!” He cried, his hands going up to clutch at his hair. Shiro’s chin quivered at Lance’s admission and he quickly gathered him up in a hug, letting the teen sob into his shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating off of him and his heart squeezed in pity. It was obvious to see that he wasn’t crying just out of emotional pain.

“Please don’t think that way, I promise you that your friends think the entire universe of you Lance,” he pleaded rubbing Lance’s back in comfort. Lance gripped onto the front of Shiro’s shirt, hanging on for dear life even as he fell asleep. The team gathered around the two of them, they were in various states of breaking down at Lance’s confessions. It was true what Shiro said, they thought everything of him. He was the only one that didn’t see it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my Tumblr too!: https://blueplanettrash.tumblr.com/


End file.
